Heartache
by Teme Pedopilism Uchiha
Summary: Sehun seorang vokalis sebuah band di kampusnya yang sedang bingung untuk membuat lirik lagu, sedangkan acara kampus semakin dekat, bagaimanakah Sehun menyelesaikannya? HunKai/ YAOI!/ONESHOOT/FF QUIZ


**So they say that time (** _Jadi mereka bilang bahwa waktu)_

 **Takes away the pain (** _Menghapuskan rasa sakit)_

 **But i'm still the same (** _Tapi aku masihlah sama)_

 **And they say that I (** _Dan mereka mengatakan bahwa aku)_

 **Will find another you (** _Akan menemukan dirimu yang lain)_

 **That can't be true (** _Itu tidak benar)_

 _._

 **Why didn't I realize?** ( _mengapa tak kusadari?)_

 **Why did I tell lies?** ( _Mengapa aku berbohong?)_

 **Yeah I wish that I could do it again** ( _ya, aku berharap aku bisa melakukannya lagi)_

 **Turnin' back the time** ( _mengembalikan waktu)_

 **Back when you were mine (all mine)** _(kembali ke saat kau menjadi milikku (milikku))_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tittle :** **Heartache** **(** **HunKai - OneShoot** **)**

 **Author :** **Teme Pedopilsm Uchiha**

 **Genre : Romance** **, Drama,** **YAOI, dll**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Wu Yi Fan**

 **Zhang Yixing**

 **Rate :** **M**

 **Pairing :** **HUNKAI**

 **Disclaimer: Chara hanya milik Tuhan, Ortu, dan SME, saya hanya meminjam nama, NOPLAGIARISM, try to improve is allowed, this story for young adult, FF ini di dedikasikan untuk 'KimmBii', 'Sekai4lyfe' dan 'KaiNieris' yang dengan benar menebak siapa saya di Quiz yang saya adakan di FF 'Animals'**

 **Dan terima kasih untuk band ONE OK ROCK yang memberikan saya inspirasi membuat songfict ini, dari lagunya yang berjudul 'Heartache'**

 **Story:**

 **©TemePedopilsmUchiha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Heartache**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sraakk..Sraakk..

"Haah..kenapa sulit sekali membuat lirik lagu yang bagus.." dengusan dari seorang pemuda berwajah tampan namun stoic dengan rambut light brown dan kulit albino nya sedang mencoret-coret kertas dengan pena bermerk favoritnya untuk membuat lirik lagu. Karena perasaannya sekarang memang sedang kacau dan sedikit galau, karena setiap ia menatap kertas putih kosong itu, ia selalu teringat akan seseorang.

CKLEK

"Hoi, Oh Sehun, bagaimana liriknya, kau sudah mendapatkannya?" ujar seseorang dengan tinggi rata-rata serta mata lebarnya-Park Chanyeol-, berjalan kearah pemuda yang sedang menangkupkan bukunya di wajahnya. Ya pemuda yang sedang kacau itu adalah Oh Sehun, vokalis dari sebuah grup bentukan kampusnya, sedangkan lelaki yang duduk disampingnya adalah Park Chanyeol, Drummer serta leader dari band ini.

"Haah..entah..otakku benar-benar kacau akhir-akhir ini.."

"Hanya karena anak ballet kontemporer itu meninggalkanmu saja kau sudah seperti ini.." ejek Chanyeol, sembari melipat kedua tangannya di dada

"Jika Yifan melihatmu seperti ini, dia pasti akan mengoceh lagi dengan bahasa china-nya yang menyebalkan itu" lanjutnya.

Sehun berdiri, dengan buku dan pena yang masih ia genggam "Apa kau pernah sakit hati sebelumnya?" tanyanya

"Eh, kenapa kau tiba-tiba bicara seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah terkejutnya.

"Sudah jawab saja" ucap Sehun ketus menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol.

"Ehm..pernah.."

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Rasanya menyesal, ingin sekali memutar waktu, agar waktu kembali ke waktu sebelumnya, dan berharap kembali saat ia masih menjadi kekasihku, tapi bagaimanapun itu akan menjadi kenangan, kau tahu" ujar Chanyeol panjang lebar, mengingat kejadian saat ia putus dengan kekasihnya dulu.

"Hmm.., aku pulang dulu, sampaikan ke yang lain" ucap Sehun berjalan mengambil tasnya dan menyampirkannya di bahu kanannya, berjalan keluar dari ruang musik besar itu, melambaikan sebelah tangannya kearah Chanyeol tanpa berbalik, dan menghilang di balik pintu

BLAM

"Yhaaa! Bagaimana dengan liriknya? Minggu depan kita sudah harus tampil! Yha OH SEHUUUNN!" teriak Chanyeol histeris yang mungkin Sehun tak mendengarnya.

 ****Heartache****

Oh Sehun, seorang mahasiswa sastra jepang, seorang vokalis dari sebuah band bernama 12 O'Clock, besutan dari kawan lamanya serta sahabatnya, Park Chanyeol mahasiswa jurusan musik, serta dua temannya, sang bassist Wu Yifan, mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran, yang memiliki wajah kebule-an dengan rambut khas blondenya, dan mendapatkan julukan _gagal_ _keren_ dan _Tsundere!_ Dari Sehun, yang artinya memiliki harga diri yang tinggi namun sebenarnya romantis, dan sang gitaris, Zhang Yixing, teman satu jurusan dengan Chanyeol. Dengan wajah cantik dan kulit putih bak porselen. Berbeda dengan ketiganya, yang masing-masing memiliki wajah tampan dengan badan yang tinggi semampai. Namun jangan ragukan kemampuannya dalam bermain gitar. Chanyeol yang notaben dapat memainkan gitar, dibuat melongo dengan mata membulat saat Yixing dapat menguasai nada-nada gitar untuk musik metal core.

"Ohayou minna, yoi o tenki desune (selamat pagi semua, cuaca yang indah), baiklah kita lanjutkan mata kuliah kemarin" ucap seorang dosen yang baru saja memasuki kelas sastra jepang, dengan Sehun didalamnya, yang tak terlalu memperhatikan sang dosen yang sedang berbicara tentang mendalami perasaan dalam bahasa jepang. Sehun menghela nafas panjang, mulai mengingat-ingat kalimat yang diucapkan Chanyeol kemarin.

Sehun mulai menyusun kata-kata di bukunya sesekali memperhatikan sang dosen berkomat-kamit tak jelas itu, dan menjadi sebuah lirik yang menurutnya, pas untuk perasaannya yang galau dan kacau saat ini. Dan di otaknya yang jenius telah terekam nada apa yang akan ia gunakan sebagai pendamping lirik lagunya. Lagu rock ballad akustik tak buruk juga untuk band rock mereka. Mungkin setelah mata kuliah terakhirnya selesai ia akan segera melesat kearah ruang musik.

 ****Heartache****

Seorang pemuda berkulit tan sedang meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya menari tarian balet kontemporer saat mengikuti alunan musik dari speaker yang menggema diseluruh ruang latihan dance, peluh bercucuran disekujur wajahnya, dan menetes turun ke leher jenjangnya, hell yeah, tak ada yang memungkiri, membuat semua orang meneteskan air liurnya. Kim Jongin, itulah nama pemuda yang sedang menari sendirian di tempat latihan ini, mahasiswa jurusan seni balet kontemporer.

Jongin berjalan kearah tape lalu mematikannya. Dan meraih tas selempangnya, mengeluarkan handuk kecil, kemudian mengusap tubuhnya yang basah dengan keringat.

Drrtt..Drrtt..

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya kepada benda metal berbentuk persegi panjang yang berada di dalam tasnya,

"Ada apa hyung..?"

'Bagaimana kabarmu di Jerman?'

"Baik..."

'Bagaimana persiapan lomba-mu lusa depan?'

"Ya..semua sudah siap.."

'Ah..maaf ya aku tak bisa hadir..'

"Ya..ya..tak apa hyung..aku tahu kau juga sedang sibuk mempersiapkan acara amal di kampus minggu depan"

'Yaa..begitulah..'

"Apa si albino bodoh itu sudah mendapat lirik yang bagus?"

'Huummm...tentu saja..kau tau lagunya, sangat jauh dari yang kuperkirakan, ternyata dia bisa lembek juga, kekeke'

"Benarkah..?"

'Ya..nanti kukirim rekaman latihan kami padamu, jangan kaget dengan suara Sehun yang berubah drastis saat menyanyikan lagunya..aku yakin dia sangat patah hati padamu'

"Haha..kau ini ada-ada saja hyung..baiklah.~"

'Ah, sudah dulu ya, masih ada yang harus kukerjakan, byee'

PIP.

Jongin mematikan sambungan telepon dari sepupunya Yifan, ia menghela nafas panjang sambil memperhatikan wallpaper smartphone-nya yang terpasang fotonya berdua dengan si albino yang ia ucapkan tadi, sejenak berpikir 'apakah benar ia patah hati padaku?' , lalu memasukkan kembali smartphonenya kedalam tasnya, dan bersiap pulang, karena memang hari sudah larut disana.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang latihan, dan bergegas berjalan untuk sampai di asrama yang disediakan oleh pihak penyelenggara lomba yang jaraknya tak terlalu jauh dari gedung latihan. Sesaat setelah keluar dari gedung latihan ia merasakan ada getaran di dalam tasnya, sepertinya pesan dari sepupunya yang tadi menjanjikan akan memberinya rekaman latihan mereka. Jongin segera mengeluarkan smartphone-nya beserta headset putih, memasangnya, dan segera membuka pesan rekaman dari sepupunya. Seketika kedua mata Jongin membulat sempurna, dan menghentikan langkahnya. Dapat Jongin rasakan dari cara bernyanyi Sehun, sepertinya ia benar-benar patah hati. Jongin hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang, dan kembali berjalan sambil mendengarkan lagu dari sepupunya.

 ****Heartache****

"Baiklah, untuk kalian semua yang berkenan hadir diacara amal kampus kami, kami akan bernyanyi khusus untuk kalian semua yang sedang patah hati, walaupun sangat tak tepat, namun ini mewakili perasaan dari kami" ucap Sehun saat berdiri di panggung dan mendapat sorakan riuh dari para penggemarnya.

"Aaaa.. Sehun tampaan!"

"Aaa.. Yifan Oppaa!"

"Oh my...CHANYEOL!"

"Waaa...Yixing Cantiiikk!"

Teriakan untuk mereka ber-empat tak ada henti-hentinya, saat seluruh personil sedang bersiap-siap, memberikan persembahan lagu, yang tergolong akustik ini. Yixing yang duduk dengan gitar akustiknya, Sehun yang duduk di samping Yixing dengan mic-nya, Yifan, dengan bass-nya dan Chanyeol yang duduk di sebuah kursi berbentuk kubus yang berguna untunya sebagai pelengkap instrumen.

"One, two, three"

Jreng..

" **So they say that time** ( _Jadi mereka bilang bahwa waktu)_

 **Takes away the pain** ( _Menghapuskan rasa sakit)_

 **But i'm still the same** ( _Tapi aku masihlah sama)_

 **And they say that I** ( _Dan mereka mengatakan bahwa aku)_

 **Will find another you** ( _Akan menemukan dirimu yang lain)_

 **That can't be true** ( _Itu tidak benar)"_

 _._

" **Why didn't I realize?** ( _mengapa tak kusadari?)_

 **Why did I tell lies?** ( _Mengapa aku berbohong?)_

 **Yeah I wish that I could do it again** ( _ya, aku berharap aku bisa melakukannya lagi)_

 **Turnin' back the time** ( _mengembalikan waktu)_

 **Back when you were mine (all mine)** _(kembali ke saat kau menjadi milikku (milikku))"_

.

" **So this is heartache?** (jadi inikah sakit hati?)

 **So this is heartache?** (jadi inikah sakit hati?)

 **Hiroi atsumeta koukai wa namida e to kawari, oh baby** (penyesalan yang didapat, berubah menjadi air mata, oh sayang)"

" **So this is heartache?** _(jadi inikah sakit hati?)_

 **So this is heartache?** _(jadi inikah sakit hati?)_

 **Ano hi no Kimi no egao wa omoide ni kawaru** _(senyumanmu di hari itu berubah menjadi kenangan)_

 **I miss you** _(aku merindukanmu)_ "

.

" **boku no kokoro o yuitsu mitashite satte yuku Kimi** _ **ga**_ _(hanya dirimu yang mengisi hatiku dan kau pergi)_

 **Boku no kokoro ni yuitsu furerareru koto ga dekita Kimi wa** _(hanya dirimu yang bisa menyentuh hatiku)_

 **Oh baby, mou inai yo mou nanimo nai yo** _(oh sayang, tak ada lagi, tak ada apapun lagi)_

 **Yeah I wish that I could do it again** _(ya, aku harap aku bisa melakukannya lagi)_

 **Turnin' back the time** _(mengembalikan waktu)_

 **Back when you were mine (all mine)** _(kembali ke saat kau menjadi milikku (milikku))"_

 **.**

" **So this is heartache?** _(jadi inikah sakit hati?)_

 **So this is heartache?** _(jadi inikah sakit hati?)_

 **Hiroi atsumeta koukai wa namida e to kawari, oh baby** _(penyesalan yang didapat, berubah menjadi air mata, oh sayang)_ "

" **So this is heartache?** _(jadi inikah sakit hati?)_

 **So this is heartache?** _(jadi inikah sakit hati?)_

 **Ano hi no Kimi no egao wa omoide ni kawaru** _(senyumanmu di hari itu berubah menjadi kenangan)_

 **I miss you** _(aku merindukanmu)_ "

Jongin baru saja tiba dari perjalanan panjang dari jerman kembali ke korea, ia keluar dari taxi yang mengantarnya sampai di depan kampusnya, dan ia dapat mendengar samar suara yang sangat ia kenal, ia berjalan santai dengan menyeret kopernya menuju kerumunan dan dapat ia lihat Sehun sedang bernyanyi diiringi instrumen akustik dari personil band.

" **It's hard to forget** _(sangat sulit untuk dilupakan)_

 **Kataku musunda sono musubime wa** _(simpul itu mengikatku erat)_

 **Yeah, so hard to forget** _(ya, sangat sulit untuk dilupakan)_

 **Tsuyoku hikeba hiku hodo ni** _(saat semakin kuat aku menariknya)_ "

" **You and all the regret** _(dirimu dan segala penyesalan)_

 **Hodokenaku natte hanare renaku natta** _(semakin tak mungkin terlepaskan dan akhirnya kita berpisah)_

 **Ima wa tsurai yo sore ga tsurai yo** _(sekarang terasa sakit, ini menyakitkan)_

 **Sugu ni wasuretai yo Kimi o** _(aku ingin segera melupakanmu)_ "

.

" **So this is heartache?** _(jadi inikah sakit hati?)_

 **So this is heartache?** _(jadi inikah sakit hati?)_

 **Hiroi atsumeta koukai wa namida e to kawari, oh baby** _(penyesalan yang didapat, berubah menjadi air mata, oh sayang)_ "

.

" **So this is heartache?** _(jadi inikah sakit hati?)_

 **So this is heartache?** _(jadi inikah sakit hati?)_

 **Ano hi no Kimi no egao wa omoide ni kawaru** _(senyumanmu di hari itu berubah menjadi kenangan)_

 **I miss you** _(aku merindukanmu)_

 **I miss you** _(aku merindukanmu)_

 **I miss you** _(aku merindukanmu)_

 **I miss you** _(aku merindukanmu)_ "

Sehun bernyanyi menghayati setiap lirik lagunya, menyiratkan kesedihan, kekecewaan, keputusasaan dan penyesalan, dengan suara lembut namun masih terasa menekan saat ia manaikkan suaranya. Kalimat terakhir ia ucapkan sembari menatap kearah Jongin yang entah bisa terlihat untuknya. Dan Sehun tersenyum kearah Jongin sebagai akhir dari lagu mereka. Membuat seluruh penonton semakin berteriak histeris. Kecuali Jongin yang masih berdiri mematung di tempatnya, walaupun seluruh personil band telah turun dari panggung.

 ****Heartache****

"Penampilan kalian keren..suaramu membuatku gila, Sehun" ucap salah satu kru saat Sehun beserta lainnya turun panggung

"Thanks"

"Ah, ada yang menunggumu di ruang ganti, sudah ya, bye"

"Hmm.." Sehun berjalan sendiri kearah dimana ruang ganti bandnya berada, sedang ketiga kawannya telah hilang di dalam lautan manusia, ya..penggemar.

 **CKLEK**

Sehun melihat sosok yang sangat ia rindukan selama ini, sedang duduk dengan sebuah koper besar di sisinya, Kim Jongin.

Jongin berdiri dan mengucapkan kata selamat untuk Sehun akan penampilan bandnya tadi. Sehun tersenyum dan berjalan menuju sebuah meja yang disana ada sebuah rangkaian bunga lalu mengambilnya, dan memberikannya kepada Jongin.

"Selamat atas kemenanganmu di Jerman, aku senang mendengarnya" ujar Sehun lalu memeluk Jongin erat.

"Terima kasih"

"Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya saat kau tinggal sebulan ini heung?" ucap Sehun saat melepas pelukannya.

"Haah..bukankah kau yang menyuruhku untuk mengikuti lomba itu.." jawab Jongin dengan wajah datarnya.

"Sampai-sampai kau membuat lagu galau seperti itu, padahal kau tak patah hati sama sekali.." lanjutnya.

"Hei, aku tetap patah hati, karena kau tinggal" elak Sehun masih dengan pendiriannya

"Mendokusai! (merepotkan) aku ingin pulang, aku sangat lelah" ujar Jongin menarik kopernya, dan keluar dari ruangan diikuti Sehun yang sudah menenteng tas selempangnya.

"Mau kutraktir bubble tea?"

"Aku lebih suka ayam goreng..aku benci bubble tea beserta dirimu!" ucap Jongin cuek, dan berjalan dengan tatapan kedepan, tak memperhatikan Sehun yang berjalan disampingnya sedang tertawa diam.

.

"Kenapa masih saja mengikutiku..?" ucap Jongin ketus, saat ia hendak memasuki apartemennya yang ia tinggalkan sebulan ini, ah. Mungkin lebih.

"Kau tak merindukanku..?"

"Kalau tidak, bagaimana?"

"Begitu.." ucap Sehun singkat.

Jongin bergidik ngeri saat melihat Sehun telah mengeluarkan aura hitamnya, pandangan tajam, dan seringainya. Ah..ingatkan Jongin untuk banyak berdoa agar Sehun tak kerasukan seperti ini. Oke, Jongin dalam bahaya sekarang. Sehun menarik tangan Jongin memasuki apartemennya.

"AAAAA...TOLONG!"

BLAM

.

.

.

.

.

-END-

Omakee...

"Mmmhh.." Jongin meleguh saat sebuah benda kenyal tak bertulang melesak kedalam mulutnya dan menjelajahi setiap rongga mulutnya. Walaupun ia sangat lelah hari ini karena penerbangan panjangnya dari Jerman menuju korea, tapi sepertinya ia melupakan rasa lelahnya, akibat pemuda yang sedang menciumnya ganas diatasnya ini, Oh Sehun, yang menjadi kekasihnya setahun yang lalu dan akhirnya bertunangan 5 bulan yang lalu, dan sebulan yang lalu ia tinggal demi mengikuti lomba balet kontemporer di Jerman, walau sebenarnya ia ikut karena paksaan Sehun, dan beruntungnya, ia memenangkan peringkat pertama. Dan sepertinya ia akan memberikan medalinya untuk orang yang katanya tengah galau karena ia tinggal pergi.

Puas menyesap, dan mendominasi mulut Jongin, Sehun melepaskan ciumannya, dan menatap Jongin yang terengah mengambil nafas. "Haah..haah..ahhmmhh..Sehunhh" Jongin kembali meleguh mendesahkan sebuah nama yang selalu dapat menghipnotisnya, dan menjadikannya pasrah akan apa yang dilakukan padanya. Sehun menciumi bagian sensitif Jongin tepat di leher atasnya, menjilat dan memberi banyak tanda di tiap inchi yang ia lewati.

Jongin meremas rambut light brown Sehun saat merasakan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh kekasihnya ini, ah coret tunangannya. Sehun melucuti seluruh pakaian yang melekat di kulit tan Jongin, "Hmm...I really miss u.." ucap sehun sembari mengecup pipi Jongin. Jongin tersenyum saat mendapat ciuman lembut dipipinya. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang.

"I miss u too..." balas Jongin sembari membelai pipi tirus Sehun

-BENERAN END-

Semoga banyak yang suka ya sama FF bikinan saya yang gak jelas banget ini.. XD

Dan semoga Jongin selamat untuk malam ini...

-Teme-

Dan kemungkinan saya akan bikin satu lagi, karena memang ketiga FF ini pendek banget daripada yang sebelahnya..

Tapi gk janji selesai dalam waktu dekat.. karena kesibukan saya yang mulai bertambah bulan ini. Apalagi sebentar lagi bakal memasuki bulan ramadhan... jadi jangan berharap terlalu banyak saya bakal bikin ff dengan rate M kecuali genre gore.. :D /slap


End file.
